Ben 10: Magic Bound
by General Havoc09
Summary: rewrite in progress will be taken down when rewrite is put up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Harry Potter, they are owned by their : **The Dursleys never found Harry on that fateful November night, instead it was Max and Verdona Tennyson who found him and raised him as their grandson. 15 years later, Dumbledore finally finds Ben**Note:** Some knowledge of Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is required for this story, so you know the backgrounds of the characters. Also Dumbledore, Malfoy, Ron and Molly Weasley bashing; Neutral Snape and this story technically starts in book 6 of HP but disregards it and books 1 & 3 – 5, and for a Ben 10 time frame, think after Aggregor is gone or completely disregards that part of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien time line.

**"..." a person speaking**

**'**_aaaa_**' **a person's thoughts

**Ben 10: Magic Bound**

**Chapter 1: Finding Harry and Hogwarts Bound**

**Start of Story:** "So Albus have you found the Potter brat yet?" asked Severus Snape one summer day, while he and the headmaster were having a chat in the headmaster's office.

"Yes, he's in the colonies and I've sent Alastor, Black and Lupin to retrieve him for us." answered Albus Dumbledore.

"With the mutt and wolf there, they will fail and Potter won't return which I quite frankly am happy with." said Snape as he left the office and Dumbledore alone. '_Because Potter wasn't with the Dursleys being abused, he is not the greatful martyr my plan needs him to be. Ah well, as long as he hasn't been blood adopted by the Tennysons and he's not with Devon Levin or his son, Potter will do as I say.' _thought Dumbledore as he went into the bedroom connected to his office.

Meanwhile in Bellwood; Sirius, Moody and Remus were in a mexican standoff with Ben(Harry), Kevin and Gwen. "Who are you people?" asked Ben.

"Harry..." "He's NOT Harry!" yelled Gwen.

"The boy is Harry James Potter, girl, so stay out of this! Stupefy!" yelled Moody but instead of the red beam of light hitting Gwen, it hit a greenish yellow goop.

"You attack my cousin, who only said that I am not Harry; and think you think there will not be any repercussions for your actions all because you can use magic? Well guess what your kind aren't the only beings in the universe who can use magic! My grandmother and cousin use what you would call raw magic, what they call mana or life energy, in everyday life, be it in defense or offense, because they're mad or happy, sad or content. Hell even I am starting to show signs of being able to use mana now. By the way just because I don't answer to my birth name, doesn't mean I don't know it, Grampa Max told me everything about my birth parents, their death and how I came to be a Tennyson. This form is called Goop, by the way." said Ben.

"Alien!" yelled Sirius and Remus and all you could see of them was a giant dust cloud.

"Dumbledore be damned. I like you and I am only working for the old fool because I am investigating him on a lot of different charges like leaving you with the Dursleys instead of handing you over to Sirius and having your birth parents' will sealed. Plus even Voldidork couldn't beat you if you have more forms than Goop. So I will tell him you've been blood adopted and you're with Devon Levin's son. Good bye Ben Tennyson." said Moody as he disapparated.

"That was weird, they didn't damage my car and it's as if they've never seen an alien before." said Kevin.

" True but then again the British magicals are pretty insular." said Gwen.

"That's not the point, the point is that the Plumbers now have a way into British magical society and that Harry James Potter is going to Hogwarts to make Dumblefork's life a living hell in which he will never have a sane waking moment again." said Ben as he transformed back.

So as with all trips that the Tennyson group(Grampa Max, Ben and Gwen) plus two(Kevin and Grandma Verdona) takes; there was bound to be something that messed them up, in this case Death Eaters. The five were getting ready to board the plane to England when all of a sudden some of the more moronic or newly recruited Death Eaters attacked. "Who the hell are guys and what are their problems with us?" asked Kevin as he smashed his fist into a D.E's(A/N: Death Eater will now be shortened to D.E) face.

"They're after Ben and they want him dead!" yelled Max as he sent two to the null void via null void projector.

"They aren't after me, they're after Harry James Potter but I'm not going with 'em and I sure as hell am not going to just die when I can fight for the light; just not for Bumbledork. Its hero time!" yelled Ben as he dialed up Wildmutt on his Ultimatrix and starts tearing up left and right.

Time Skip: September 1st HogwartsExpress

"I'll see three at the castle and make sure you don't beat the living snot out of anyone who piss you off ore just plain annoy the shite out of you." said Grampa Max as he looked at Kevin.

"Gotcha, so have Ben go Swampfire on anyone named Finnegan, Ronald Weasley or Draco Malfoy." said Gwen.

"Yes pretty much, yeah go with that and not an Ultimate form we do not need an international incident + an interplanetary incident combined on your way to Hogwarts." pointed out Max.

So Ben, Gwen and Kevin found a compartment, shut its door and just started to relax when it was slammed open by a small redheaded girl and a spaced out blond. "Could we sit here?" asked the redhead.

"Yes, but why?" asked Ben.

"My older brother Ron and his friend Draco Malfoy are after us and we need a place to sit and hide. By the way I am Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley and this," she said pointing to the spaced out blond, " is Luna Lovegood but people call her Looney Lovegood because of her spaced out look and strange personality." answered Ginny.

"Alright sit down by the window, so Kevin, Ben and I are between you and the door. He is Ben Tennyson, born Harry James Potter but he was blood adopted after he was left on the doorstep of his birth mom's spiteful older sister when his birth parents died and Grampa Max, his paternal grandmother's husband, found him. I am Ben's cousin Gwen and the thug is Kevin Levin." said Gwen introducing the three of them and locked the door.

"Kevin, Gwen keep your guard up. Here's the plan: Gwen when you hear someone at the door use your mana and scan for any malicious intent, if none open the door; if there is malicious intent put a shield of mana up and **then** open the door. Kevin, you remember that 1.3 square foot piece of taedanite we have, well you will absorb it and be prepared to play along with what I say, also be prepared to break a few bones and end family lines. Finally I will use the Ultimatrix to dial up Big Chill." said Ben.

Meanwhile just outside where the 5 new friends were, a redheaded boy and blond haired boy were talking about what they thought was about to occur, "So we go in grab my sister and her slutty blond friend and then we drag them to an empty compartment to have them service us right?" asked the redhead.

"Yep that's the plan but we also take any other girls and take them with us. Also we will beat the shit out of any guys protecting the girls." said the blond.

So with that said and done they tried to open the compartment door, Gwen hearing the door, got up, put a shield of mana into place and opened the door. The shield alerted Ben and Kevin to the arrival of tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Ben dialed up Big Chill and transformed; kevin got out the taedanite and absorbed it.

The two outside the door decided to go in and get, in their minds, what they deserved.

"Hand over the girls and we won't hurt anyone here." said the blonde not seeing the necrofriggian(Big Chill) behind Gwen nor did he see the tall, turquoise coloured man.

Ben speaking up in a nasally/throaty, creepy voice, said, "How 'bout you leave, not come back and I don't make ice sculptures out of you, I don't introduce you to flames so cold they burn and Kevin doesn't start breaking bones and ending your respective family lines. Your choice and choose wisely; your future depends on your choice of option A, B or C." said Ben.

Kevin agreeing with Ben said, "I'm game for that."

"I don't think you will like what my fathe would do to you if I get hurt because my father, Lucius Malfoy, is on the Hogwarts Board of Governors." said Draco.

"Your father isn't on the board anymore, you little shit. Mine and Ben's grandmother has taken over the running of the Potter ancestral seat on the board; the seat your father was, until recently, regent of since the death of James Potter, her son." said Gwen deflating blondie's ego considerably.

Having enough of the two morons' egos Kevin broke an arm, each and ended their respective family lines while Ben froze them to the outside wall of the train. The three Plumbers and two witches had nice quiet ride up to the castle except for when Ben bought all the candy and sweets from the snack lady. When asked why Ben answered, "I have a stash of candy at home and I will have one here, if I can." So all and all a pleasant ride with the 5 getting to know each other better.

Once they got off the train Ben asked, "Did Grampa Max say if we were supposed to go with the first years or the other students?"  
"I think last week he said to go with the first years." answered Kevin. So the three followed the first years up to the castle, as they reached the shore in front of the castle Ben decided to have some 'fun' with the first years or he would have if Gwen didn't cover his Ultimatrix and Kevin hadn't been restraining him.

**A/N:** And so ends Chapter 1. The pairing of the story won't become apparent for some time about 3 or 4 chapters yet. The pairing at this time is Harry(Ben)/Ginny and Kevin/Gwen but is able to change at a moments notice so it could become Ben(Harry)/Gwen with Kevin paired with a girl of your choice or even Harry(Ben)/Hermione/Gwen if it is that pairing Kevin will be paired with Ginny. The choices will be in a poll on my profile for about 1 month after the first chapter is posted so help me with the pairing and you will appear in one of my Author notes at the end of a chapter.


	2. Author note  challenges

Challenges:

1. Ben 10 Smallville crossover

Parings: Ben/Chloe, Oliver/Gwen and Clark/Lois

2. Ben 10 YuGiOh 5Ds crossover

Pairings: Ben/Luna, Yusei/Akiza

Details

1. I don't care about what you do but the pairings must be the pairings I gave, Ben has to already have the Ultimatrix and Ben and Gwen must have lost their family resulting in them moving from Bellewood to Smallville to live with their estranged aunt and uncle Jonathan and Martha Kent. This challenge can start in any season of Smallville as long as what I want gets done.

2. This story has to start with Ben, Cooper and Kevin doing an experiment with dimension hopping/ time travel, something goes wrong and Ben gets sent to the 5Ds universe/ era losing his memory except for his name and what the Omnitrix does.

Ben 10 timeline: no Ultimatrix or Ultimate Alien

YuGiOh 5Ds timeline: start of season one to end of Road to Destiny.

I will have the next chapter of Ben 10: Magic Bound up soon it is done along with chapter 3 but I have been busy with school, I am in 4U English and I have at least 3 major projects due in the next week and before that I was preparing for a drama show.


	3. dreaded authors notice of rewrite

A/N: The current version of Ben 10: Magic Bound has too many plot holes in it that I (its author) have found let alone the plot holes that my friend and sometime beta reader has found so it will be taken down the moment I have the better version of typed up and ready to go. Which will probably be the same time I post my pokemon story which at this time is still untitled but it is better written than this version of Magic Bound and the other story I have up. So for now be patient and wait for the rewrite and brand new story to come, I will tell you this they with be out before Christmas holidays so soon. This has been GeneralHavoc09 giving you an update on Ben 10: Magic Bound and a new story.

P.S: if the stories are not out by December 23 please know that I am in college now so the updates will be, at best, few and far between if not sparse in general.


End file.
